Untitled
by Electro Kuma-chan
Summary: Shindou Shuichi. That was the name of the very man laying on the white hospital bed. Not even a man he was just a boy. A boy with dreams, aspirations, the fate to die... Alright, Yuki's a bit OOC and...I know you all love the title :P
1. Chapter 1

So...I hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation**

* * *

Shindou Shuichi. That was the name of the very man laying on the white hospital bed. Not even a man; he was just a boy. A boy with dreams, aspirations, the fate to die. It started out as a few bad headaches. It was no big deal. He got to rest on the couch with his lover, Yuki Eiri, being cared for and worried over. Do you know how good it felt, to be pampered by the coldest man alive? So the headaches were fine. Even welcomed. But that's when the problems started. The headaches turned into raging migranes, and that led to random blackouts. There was no doubting it; something was wrong. 

He went to the doctors and they suggested he get a brain scan. He refused. He was too scared to find out what was wrong with him. Eventually Yuki made him go back and get a brain scan. Yes, there was definately something wrong. When the doctors told him, he went into hysterics. He had brain cancer. CANCER. That six letter word that kills. He just wanted to continue his normal life. Be with Yuki, write songs, be with Yuki, sing his heart out at concerts, get drunk with Hiro, and be with Yuki. But life can't be that perfect...

He went through the treatment, but it wasn't working. The cancer spread further in his brain, causing him to lose his sight. The cancer also affected a part of his brain that sent messages throughout his body, so his legs didn't work anymore. It would be a miracle if he could ever see or walk again. It was getting too serious, so he was hospitalized. He hated being in that scarily quiet room...It drove him insane! But he knew Yuki would be back soon, comforting him and keeping him company. It didn't matter when Yuki was with him.

"Shuichi." The minute Shuichi heard that voice, he felt like everything was okay again.

Yuki Eiri sat by the young man's side, holding the small hand in his own. This was hard on Yuki. Somehow the childish singer had broken the barrier that the harsh writer kept around his heart ever since he was a teen. Yuki had never meant to actually fall in love with the boy. It just sort of happened. And now his lover, the one he devoted himself to, was dying. Yuki visited him everyday, and the same thing happened everytime. Shuichi would give him a half hearted smile, say he was alright, and Yuki would sit with him, soothing his tears and angry screams until visiting hours were over. Then Yuki would go home and cry himself to sleep, having nightmares of Shuichi being dead the next day. Yuki tried to believe that Shuichi would get better. By gods, he really did, but everytime he saw Shuichi, it seemed that the boy was just getting smaller and weaker.

"Yuki, I'm not going to get better, am I?" the young singer asked, desperately clutching onto the man next to him.

"Shu-chan, don't say that! You are going to get better," Yuki said, squeezing the tiny hand in his.

"But cancer just doesn't go away! I don't want to leave, Yuki! I don't want to die!" Shuichi sobbed.

"Shuichi, you're not going to die. I won't let you," the writer said, rubbing Shuichi's shaking back. "Shh, it's okay Shu. Just stick with the treatment. It'll work."

"But it hasn't yet."

"It will, Shu-chan. Give it time," he whispered into his lover's ear. "And when you get better, I'll take you on vacation."

"Where would we go?" he asked. Yuki knew he had grabbed the boys attention. It was a dream of Shuichi's to go on a vacation with Yuki.

"Mm, you'll love it, Shu. We'll go to the islands and stay in a beach house. It'll just be us two, and we'll go outside whenever you want," Yuki said.

"Really?!"

"Really. In the morning, we'll wake up as late as we want, and I'll make you strawberry pancakes. Then we'll take a warm shower together, and later on we can lay in the sand on a blanket. I'll watch you play in the ocean and maybe I'll swim with you. And we'll go out to eat every night. We'll go to a fancy restraunt, and I'll even dress up," Yuki said softly, watching the boy's eyes widen in delight.

"Oh, Yuki! Tell me more!"

"And I'll ask you to dance, even if there's no dance floor or music. People will look at us in rage because they're jealous that they don't have what we have."

"Yuki, that's so romantic," Shuichi sighed, leaning back against his pillows. "And after we dance?"

"After we dance, we'll go back to the beach house and maybe watch a movie. It should be a horror movie, so when you get scared, you can hold onto me and forget what even scared you in the first place." Shuichi smiled, and it was one of those smiles that made Yuki Eiri's very heart beat so fast that it felt as if it would explode.

"Keep going," Shuichi begged.

"Then I'll carry you to the bed, and I'll kiss you like this," Yuki whispered, pressing his lips to Shuichi's pale forhead. He gently kissed the soft skin until he reached the boy's neck. He sucked on the flesh, getting a soft moan from Shuichi. Yuki brought his lips up to the singer's ear and bit it playfully before continuing to whisper sweet nothings into his ear.

* * *

So that's the first chapter! 

Reviews would be nice : )


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's the second/last chapter! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was 5am, and Yuki was in his car, going way over the speed limit, but he hadn't even noticed. He was on his way to the hospital, his heart beating so hard it felt like it would explode. The doctors called him barely five minutes prior to this to say that Shuichi wasn't doing well...They said he might not have much time left...

"Shuichi, keep fighting," Yuki whispered to himself. He made it to the hospital in record time, running inside the minute he parked his car. He ran to the ICU, ignoring the yells of the nurses. "Where's Shuichi?!"

"Still in his room. Uesugi-san, we don't know how to say this...Well, this might be the last time you see him," the nurse said softly.

"No, damn it! There's got to be something you can do!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, Uesugi-san. All we can do is pray," she said. Yuki had never really prayed before, but he mentally pleaded to every god that he could think of to keep Shuichi alive. Composing himself, he walked into the room where his koibito lay. He had never seen the singer look so small and weak. It made his heart clench.

"Hey Shu-chan," Yuki said softly, reaching out to Shuichi. He took the boy's hand, feeling the small fingers tighten around his hand.

"Yuki, I'm scared," Shuichi whimpered, tears running down his pale cheeks.

"Hush, brat," Yuki whispered, leaning in to kiss Shuichi. He bit the all too familiar lips with his teeth, making Shuichi giggle. It was such a heart breaking sight: Shuichi laughing and crying all at once.

"Yuki, I'm so tired," Shuichi muttered, yanking on Yuki's shirt. The novelist knew what had to be said...

"Shu-chan, you're number one in my life, you know that?" Yuki asked softly.

"Yuki! Oh, Yuki, I wanna be home. I want you to yell at me for being too loud, and I wanna bug you until you crack and wrap your arms around me," Shuichi said, smiling through his tears.

"Shh, I know Shu. I want that too," Yuki said, meaning it more than anything.

"Yuki, tell me you love me," Shuichi begged.

"In time, Shu," Yuki murmured. "In time..."

"Y-Yuki!" Shuichi cried desperately. Yuki gently pushed his lips onto the singer's, hushing the boy, wishing he could have Shuichi's soft touch roaming his body. Some people might say it was just lust, but that's how Shuichi and Yuki shared their feelings for eachother. It was like a secret language between the two of them. "Yuki, kiss me again," the boy murmured sleepily. Yuki heard the heart moniter. The beeps were coming less, and they lasted much too long.

"Go to sleep, Shu. I'll kiss you when you wake up," Yuki whispered.

"Promise?"

"Promise," Yuki said, stroking the boys hair as the beep turned constant.

* * *

The end! I hope you liked it!

Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
